Tearing Soul
by foreverknights28
Summary: He loved her & so She did.But the sudden attack of that terror storm strike their lives devastating their whole life totally!Will this affect their lives forever?He promised her that he is there..he can understand & he does feel the pain from which she is going through. will she accept him? will their love cherished? They say Happy Ending never happens!will this be true for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

_***sigh! ***_

This one sound echoed through the room for an instance before dropping the whole room once again in the dead silence. After some more mins the cracking sound of the old wooden rocking chair filled the atmosphere.

The person resting in the chair rocked the chair, slowly as he placed something near to his chest..he once again glanced at the thing which he held close to him, A tear escaped from the corner of his eyes, he quickly brushed it off. He rubbed his hand over that thing & kept mumbling only one word..the word was..**"WHY?" "WHY? "**

He placed that thing on the side by table & rested his head on the back of arm chair & closed his eyes but soon opened it with a jerk , when something flashed in front of his eyes.

He became restless so he decided to move out & visit that place; so he quickly got up from his chair & left the house with his car keys; he started his car,& sped it up with a hope that he reached his destination as soon as possible..

Throughout the journey his mind was occupied by only those things, those things which strike their life & left them devastated.. After driving for an hour or half, he reached his desired place, he stopped his car far away from his destination spot, he locked the car & started heading towards the big gate. He stopped at the gate & looked consciously here & there & after making sure he is safe, he entered through the gate without making any fuss, he started walking towards the garden area, but stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard some sweet chuckling voices..he quickly hid himself behind a big tree which was just few meters away from the garden area. He made sure that no-one noticed his presence.

He peeped out from the big tree & moved his gaze throughout the garden area, scanning the things so that he could just catch a glimpse of that _**"someone"** _. He noticed some small girls running in the garden area, actually there were not running..they were playing the blind fold game & running away from the diner..

As the person looked at that diner, whose eyes were blindfold by a white cloth, his face lit up, he watched that face & smiled danced on his lips as he watched that "Someone" laughing & enjoying with the kids..after ..so many days..

The diner removed the Blindfold to some extent to watch the position of the other players, the other girls who noticed this started protesting so the diner removed the blindfold & started chasing the girls, the diner hold a girl of age around 10 year old & twirled her round, to which the girl chuckled while the others started clapping..but there joy was short lived as the sky started pouring heavily. The diner quickly asked the girls to get inside so that they don't get cold; the diner managed to get the girls inside before they get fully drenched & later get affected by fever. As the girls left, the diner was only left in the playground area, still standing there wetting from head to toe..the water drops tracing from her long hairs then from her back, a smile hit her face as she felt the drops tracing down her back & hitting her face, she opened her hands to embrace the rain but then quickly wrapped it around her body as if protecting her body from the harsh drops of rain, she bowed her down..

The person who was capturing her every movement smiled for time being as he watched her enjoying with the kids, he felt soothed by her smile but..but the smiling lines just disappear at the blink of eye as the wave of tensed crossed his face,as he watched her further gestures..they way she reacted now, made him realized her situation, a sharp pang felt in his heart when he saw those eyes shut tightly..the glistening eyes..though he was not facing her now,but he felt the shimmer in her eyes..

as he watched the water drops falling from her cheeks he easily distinguished that they are not the rain drops but her tears..seeing her state, at that instant he just felt to take her in his arms & hold her tightly as far as possible & clear her tears & tell her that

**_he is always with her..& will always be with her_**,

..no matter what the consequences are..but he knew he can't do that..he just can't..

* * *

**A.N**

Hi, Guyz!

Okay first let me clear few things, this story is a joint attempt by two members of FF.

The First is **KamiKaze Me** & the second is Fk (i.e Me :P).

The Idea & Plot of this story is by **KamiKaze Me** . So a Big thanks to her..

Okay its okay if you don't like the story. All types of reviews are warmly welcomed! Critics also accepted!

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He exited from the huge gates and headed towards his car, he didn't want to leave so early but he can;t wait there too..after all he can't let her know that he was there..watching her breaking down emotionally..and still doing nothing..

After all that happened, a kind of drift was created between them..unknowingly or may be knowingly, who was responsible for that drift was not important. The only thing important was the drift was created..and by each passing day, the day were getting away from each other..getting separated from each others life..

and this was hurting him and her as well, but they both can't help it..the situation was defintely not in the favor..or was it the situation that was responsible for creating a huge distant between them..

He knew that she was not responsible for what has happened? then who was responsible for it? was HE responsible for all the things that had happened?

Being an efficient CID officer, he was always alert and used to get intuitions about bad feelings or activities, then why he failed when it came to her? WHY? there was no answer! and there will never be..

And this thing will haunt him throughout his life time.. The CID Officer who was well known for his job and was eagle-eye of CID, the one who defeated countless dangerous criminals and was succeeded in every mission assign to him failed in protecting the most important person his life..

_**8 months back.. **_

**CID BUREAU, MUMBAI  
**

A sharp lightning flashed across the bureau windows followed by a loud thunder sound that not only shivered the walls of the bureau but also scared the hell out of the every officers..the rain was rattling the windows very harshly,it was so harsh that all thought that the window will crack at any moment into pieces..the whole sky was caste under the evil grumbling clouds which were pouring very hard since morning..though it was only afternoon but the atmosphere was dark like it was night..it was not a usual site for Mumbai but not a rare one too..

Daya who was standing close to the window was looking outside and witnessing the cruelty of the mother-nature ..he let out a small whistle..

_*phew! what the hell is happening? _

Daya commented still looking at the sky..

_"Kyu Abhijeet? tumhe kya lagta hain? kab tak chalti rahegi asie barish?_

(but there was no response, so he turned to look at his dearest friend who was sitting at his desk thinking deeply & was fidgeting with something in his hand..Daya called out his name..but when there was no reply he headed towards him, & slapped his shoulder in anger..)

_"Abhijeet, what's wrong wid u?"_

(Abhijeet came out of his trance from that hard slap..)

Abhijeet : ouch..that hurts,

(he said while rubbing his arm)

Daya : toh pehle agar jawab dete tho itna nhi hota..kabse keh raha huin ki Abhijeet-Abhijeet..par tum ho ki reply hi nhi kar rahe, issliye majboori main marna pada mujhe..

Abhijeet: kya hain daya? ( abhijeet asked irritatingly)

Daya ( pointed towards outside) dekho boss..kitni barish ho rahi hain..

Abhijeet: haan tho..( abhijeet replied restlessly)

Daya: tho?

Abhijeet: tho main kya karu Daya?

Daya: maine kab kaho ki kuch karo?

Abhijeet: daya,pls yaar pareshan mat kar..main kaafi pareshaan huin

Daya:kya baat hain..(he asked worriedly)

Abhijeet: kuch nhi yaar..bas yuhi..

Daya: Abhijeet? kya hua? (teasingly) kahi tu issliye pareshan tho nhi ki Tarika se teri baat nhi ho pai..aare abhijeet Tarika holidays pain gayi so let her enjoy na..kyu chinta kar raeh ho tum?

Abhijeet: nhi yaar Daya, tum nhi samjhoge..kuch ajeeb lag raha hain..theek nhi lag raha..

Daya: Abhijeet..tum khamkham pareshan ho rahe ho..just chill..

( Daya replied and patted Abhijeet shoulder to assure him, Abhijeet smiled faintly on daya's support but still he was not convinced so kept fidgeting with his pen; when daya noticed freddy, who was murmuring to himself seating at his desk)

Daya: arre freddy kya hua?

freddy: aare sir kuch nhi..main tho bas bhgwan ki pray kar rahe tha..aise masusam main mujhe kuh theek nhi lag raha..aisa lagta hain jsie kuch badi musibaat anewali hain..

(freddy's words echoed in Abhijeet's brain & his heart felt a sudden pang..he was started getting worried..& sure enough he was rite..suddenly an elderly man dashed inside through the bureau doors..without hesitating further he made his way towards Acp's cabin, Abhijeet got up from his seat as he looked as he sensed something wrong from the man's face, he knew that something was not right..and his suspicions came true when he heard the next words..)

**_" Boss..kuch karo..Tarika is in__ danger!.."_**


End file.
